


A Sudden Storm

by akisazame



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akisazame/pseuds/akisazame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a rare occasion that the weather forecast in Inaba was anything less than precise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sudden Storm

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from badbadbathhouse: "Souji/Yosuke, getting caught in the rain while walking back home from school, taking shelter in the gazebo at the Samegawa Flood Plain and getting turned on by their wet clothes."

It was a rare occasion that the weather forecast in Inaba was anything less than precise. Souji didn't know how they managed it, but he was certainly grateful; apart from the obvious benefit of being able to predict when the fog would come rolling in, it was just plain helpful in daily life. He quickly got into the habit of checking the weather report on the TV before leaving for school, so he would know whether or not he needed to bring along his umbrella. But, for whatever reason, the forecast had been wrong today; dark clouds rolled in after lunch, and by the time school let out, a gentle drizzle had already begun.

Souji had drama practice that afternoon, and went back to his classroom to retrieve a forgotten textbook after the club let out. To his surprise, Yosuke was still there, staring out the classroom window with a look of profound dissatisfaction on his face. Curious, Souji crossed the room to join him. "Let me guess. You forgot your umbrella."

The brown-haired boy glanced at his friend, startled out of his reverie, then sighed. "How'd you guess?"

"Sixth sense," Souji replied, grinning and nudging Yosuke with his elbow. "Don't worry, you're not the only one."

Yosuke swatted his friend's arm away, but smiled back anyway. "Thought I'd try to wait it out, but that was a total bust. Only coming down harder now." He looked thoughtful for a moment, carefully studying the gray haze on the other side of the glass. "Hey, partner, you'd know this... d'you get less wet running or walking?"

Souji considered for a moment, combing the swaths of useless knowledge in his mind. He knew he'd read about this somewhere before, it was just a matter of locating the information. "Definitely running."

"Really?" Yosuke raised an eyebrow, clearly skeptical. "Seems like you'd get hit by more rain that way. At least from my experience."

"Nope, it's definitely running," Souji said, crossing his arms definitively. Once he read something, he never forgot it; his brain was some kind of sponge. He gave Yosuke a gentle smirk. "We can have a scientific experiment, if you like."

Yosuke pulled himself up to his full height, just a couple centimeters shorter than Souji. "Okay, you're on! I'll race you to the flood plain. You can run and I'll walk and we'll see who ends up wettest!"

Despite his best efforts, Souji couldn't keep himself from rolling his eyes and laughing. Yosuke always picked the strangest things to be militant about. "You sure you want to risk catching a cold like that?"

"Pfft, it's just drizzling, man, what's the worst that can happen? I bet we probably won't even be able to tell the difference." Yosuke's eyes narrowed dangerously, a sign that meant he wasn't about to give this up without a fight.

Souji sighed, knowing that it was useless to argue. Once Yosuke got a dumb idea in his head, he just wouldn't let it go. But even so-- "Wait. Why the hell do I have to run?"

"Because you've got your honor to defend, partner!" Yosuke grinned widely and punched his friend lightly on the arm. "Better get going!"

Souji didn't run at full speed, but he was still panting when he finally reached the flood plain. The rain was pouring down now, and Souji thought he might have seen a flash of lightning in the distance. He stopped to take shelter under the gazebo, the only place that was still somewhat dry, and he sat on the picnic table's bench to wait for his idiot best friend to arrive.

It took several minutes for Yosuke to appear in the distance, difficult to see because of the heavy rain blurring Souji's vision, and the silver-haired boy frowned when he saw that his friend was running full-speed towards the gazebo. So much for the scientific method. He could understand why, though;Yosuke was soaked through, clothing clinging to his skin. When he finally reached the gazebo, Yosuke shook out his hair, sending a shower of droplets in every direction. Souji moved his arm up to his eyes to keep the spray out.

Yosuke rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, then sniffled. "Well, that was another stupid idea from the king of stupid ideas. Man, I'm cold." He grabbed at the hem of his shirt in a vague attempt to wring it out, but it didn't seem to do much good.

Something about the way Yosuke was standing there, hair dripping wet, panting for breath, slightly shivering, made a strange feeling thrill through Souji. He'd gotten this feeling before, watching Yosuke fight inside the TV, hugging him on the flood plain, lying on the grass together after their friendly skirmish, but it had never been this jarring, this absolute. Those times, he hadn't been sure about the feeling. This time, there was no doubt. He stood up, his feet moving him forward without hesitation, and he reached up his hand to wind his fingers into Yosuke's hair.

"H-hey!" Yosuke stuttered, the rain water glistening on his lips. "What the hell're you do-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, because Souji crushed his lips against Yosuke's, cold and slick from the afternoon storm. At first Yosuke was rigid, in shock obviously -- who wouldn't be in shock when his best friend _of the same gender, no less_ was suddenly kissing him out of nowhere? But then he felt Yosuke smile against his lips, just slightly, and it was enough to give Souji the courage to kiss him again.

The second time was more insistent, Souji's tongue tasting the rain as he parted Yosuke's lips. One hand tangled in Yosuke's dripping hair, gripping hard, and the other hand snaked up his friend's wet shirt, peeling the fabric from his chilled skin. Yosuke shivered -- was it from the cold rain or Souji's warm touch? -- and mirrored the motion, grabbing hold of Souji's waist under the shirt and digging his fingernails in.

Souji's lips trailed down the side of Yosuke's face, teeth scraping gently against the soft skin of his neck. "S- Souji," Yosuke stammered, his voice catching in his throat. "Isn't this kinda... public?"

"So?" Souji breathed against his friend's skin, and Yosuke shivered at the feeling. "Not many clubs meet on rainy days. Shouldn't be too many people walking by." He tilted his head up slightly and ran his tongue along the edge of Yosuke's ear. "Why, are you embarrassed?"

Yosuke had to bite down hard on his own lower lip to keep from yelping. "N- no, it's just..."

And then their eyes met, Souji's dark and predatory, Yosuke's with only the slightest hint of fear. Souji looked as if he were about to say something, but a sudden fluttering feeling in Yosuke's stomach metamorphosed itself into courage, and now he was the one taking initiative. He pressed his lips against Souji's, any semblance of panic or hesitation gone, and Souji returned the kiss, pushing Yosuke slowly backwards until his back was pressed against one of the gazebo's wooden supports. The corner dug into Yosuke's skin, but he found it difficult to care when his best friend was tracing fingers down his stomach. It was even more difficult to care when he felt Souji's leg nudging its way between his, rubbing against his growing erection, only the damp cloth of their uniform pants separating them.

Souji's hand continued its descent until his fingers hooked around Yosuke's waistband. Only then did he stop, pulling his mouth away from Yosuke's long enough to search for consent in the other boy's eyes. Rather than nod or smile or anything else remotely submissive, Yosuke signaled his agreement by sliding his rain-damp hand into Souji's pants, grabbing hold of him as he leaned up to steal another kiss, needy and desperate. Souji gasped into Yosuke's mouth, then smiled as he mimicked the motion.

Things got blurry for both of them then; they were clumsy despite their confidence, sloppy and rough. It was a guessing game, trying to determine what the other would like, being rewarded with a tongue or a bite on the lip if the guess was right. Yosuke started to feel lightheaded, his knees buckling as he tried to brace himself against the wooden post, so he grabbed hold of Souji's jacket with his free hand, twisting the wet fabric and pushing the other boy backwards and down onto the picnic table. He hovered centimeters away from Souji's lips, a triumphant grin on his face, but Souji turned the tables, wriggling free from underneath and twisting so that the two were lying side-by-side, face-to-face, each with a hand down the other's pants. Souji then preempted the frustrated frown he knew would appear on Yosuke's face by smothering his lips with his own.

It could have been romantic, with the rain pattering on the roof of the gazebo, but it was nothing more than mutual masturbation, two boys fumbling with one another as they began to recognize the feelings they'd long suppressed. They didn't even finish together; Yosuke came first, shuddering and gasping into Souji's mouth, then biting down hard on the other boy's lip as his body curled in slightly. He had to remind himself to keep moving his hand afterwards, an action that was strange and alien, and soon Souji came as well, his free hand clinging to Yosuke's hair, fingernails digging into scalp.

They lay there on the picnic table for a few minutes afterwards, still side-by-side, noses almost touching. They were silent for a long while, neither one knowing what to say or even having the courage to speak. Finally, the silence got to be too much for Yosuke. "That was... unexpected."

Souji smiled, and the two of them were so close that Yosuke could practically feel the air shifting. "I wouldn't mind if the weather were wrong more often."


End file.
